NiGHTMARE
by The Only Rose
Summary: Shadow has been having wierd dreams about a girl. Having been forced to go to school, he meets the girl from his dreams, and her Nightmares.  RxR xoxo


**Hey it's me again, this is my new story, (Sonic x world) but in this world, the mobians also moved in the chaos control (all of them)**

**and also a few of the islands (maybe all) have been transported to Chis' world. Anyways R/R x**

* * *

><p><span>SHADOW'S POV<span>

''Where-...where am I?''

_''You are safe...''_

That was all Shadow could remember from his dream; pain, then a voice unlike any other. The voice sounded like millions of voices speaking at the same time yet almost none at all. It was beautiful. And then one thing that confused him completely; the colour purple.

Shadow could, maybe not understand, but accept the rest of the dream, but the colour confounded him. He sat down on his Black bed with a furrow in his brow, and started to think things over. Normally dreams had a meaning, for instance once he had dreamt about a massive chili dog, because he had forgotten to eat the third week in a row, although he could pretty much survive on chaos energy, he still needed to eat, and though he hated the poisonous substance known as 'chili dog's', they looked absolutely delicious at the time. Not that he ate one.

But purple, he didn't really like purple so maybe it was telling him to...be less racist about fur colour? He had no idea, so he let it go. For now. At the moment he had other things to worry about, like school.

He didn't want to go to school, he didn't need to, he thought school was completely pointless. Shadow knew everyone was being forced to, even Mobians, so that they could get qualifications to help them with their futures, but let's face it, destroying the human race didn't exactly need a math's degree. But here he was standing outside the S.E.G.A.* high school, thinking about why he was doing this...

FLASHBACK...

Shadow was casually wiping bloodstains of his gloves when a blue blur burst into his kitchen.

''Hey Shads, s'up?''

the 'blur' in question was now balancing on top a chair trying to reach his fridge. Shadow had hoped putting the fridge

up so high would stop all his food being eaten by a certain hedgehog when he wasn't around. It hadn't worked.

''What the hell are you doing in my Kitchen Faker?'' Shadow was beyond pissed, he already had to see the hedgehog on the battle field, he didn't want to see him in his own private time.

''Aww, Don't be like that. Aren't ya' gonna give me a kiss hello?''

Sonic could barely duck fast enough before a brick flew at his head. Destroying the fridge. Great.

''Now look what you've done! This better be good...''

Shadow left the threat open before resuming his wiping.

''Keep those around the house huh? That's cool. Anyways we came bearing good news...''

At this moment a lightly colored cream bunny came in, whose name could only be... Cream. Original.

''Hello Mr. Shadow!''

Damn, that kid was always so happy to see him, he'd have to fix that, after all he was the big, bad (ass) hedgehog around here; he had a reputation of being evil to keep intact.

''What do you want Cream?''

She looked even happier, now that he had addressed her properly and not as 'Blondie' or 'Tiny tits'(he often got a hammer in the face from Amy when he used this name, so he tried to use it as little as possible)

''We signed you up for school''

how she managed to say this with a huge grin on her face I'll never know. Not only was she talking about school, but I was looking at her with one of my famous 'if looks could kill' glares.

''And how, could you possibly fathom that this was 'good news'?'' I managed to spit out before giving an even more hostile glare to Sonic that probably would have killed most weaker animals, but unfortunately the blunette wasn't fazed.

''Aw come on Shads and we came all this way, I even bought a chaos emerald to bribe you with...but if you're not interested then I guess we'll just g-''

''Wait...what about a chaos emerald?''

Sonic looked to Shadow, then to Cream before returning to look at shadow with one of his ''all knowing' looks.

This time a new voice spoke, it was Tails.

''We thought that you'd need a little bribing, so we took along a chaos emerald to sweeten the deal''

He nearly took the offer, but then realized that they were giving in too easily. A chaos emerald, for going to school, surely they don't care about his education that much.

''Before I agree, tell me why-''

Before he could finish his sentence, Sonic butted in.

''We have our reasons, now take it or leave it''

He did what any depressed experiment hedgehog bent on destroying the world would do.

He took it.

END OF FLASHBACK

'Sigh'. This would be a long day.


End file.
